Talk:Doji Yasurugi
Logic behind the date: The birth of Doji Konishiko and her twin brother, Doji Yasurugi, is most likely c.24 (0r c.25) the reasons are as follows: - Kakita married the Lady Doji in c.23 (possibly c.24) which means the absolute earliest that the two could have been born was c.24 - It is highly unlikely that they where born in c.26, or latter, since that would mean they were only 16 years old on the Day of Thunder. Macilnar 13:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Counterpoint - Rokugani gempukku can happen anytime after the age of 12. These are the children of a Kami and arguably the best duelist ever. I'd suspect them of having an early gempukku, rather than a late one.. --Majushi 15:26, 27 March 2009 (UTC) After rereading the 3E:Core book and EE, it sounds like gempukkus took place at the age of 14 onwards. I will concede to the fact that they are children of a Kami, however, that still puts his date of birth between c.24 and c.26, any latter and that would mean the earliest Doji Hayaku could have been born would be c.31 which means he would have only been 11 years old when he left for the Shadowlands in search of his sister. What would make this easier is if we knew when Yasurugi married. Macilnar 15:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : I would think it a safe assumption that he married shortly after his gempukku. An attractive young lad after all, and son of a kami to boot... Lets work with Hayaku's birth to tho. If he was, say, 14 at the youngest/oldest in 42. What would that make Yasurugi? --Majushi 16:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) If Hayaku was 14 then that means the absolute latest Yasurugi could be born is c.26. Upon rereading Kakita's history I can say with almost certainty that he and Doji were married in c.24 (I base this on several points; the first is that Kakita was 19 when the tournament took place which means that his birthday was likely in either the spring or summer, which means the tournament likely took place in either late summer or early fall. In The Perfect Gift it states that at least 6 months passed between the time of the tournament and the wedding, and given that Hantei had the wedding held at once, then that means the wedding would have been in early c.24), meaning the earliest Yasurugi could have been born was late c.24 ~ early c.25. At this point I'm thinking early c.25 is when Yasurugi and Konishiko were born. How about you? Macilnar 13:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... Lets see. : c.23 Emerald Championship. Kakita is 19. : Six months later, Kakita and Doji are wed. So too are his sister and Yasuki's kid. : Birth of Yasurugi and Konishiko. : Birth of Nio : Birth of Shimizu : Birth of Hayaku. : 42 Gathering Thunder. Death of Yasurugi. : 42 Day of Thunder. Death of Konishiko. (and, you know, the rest of them) : c.43 Death of Kakita, Age 39. :Essentially, if tournament was held early in the year then wedding was same year. If it was held late in the year then wedding was early 24. :Working backwards: : 45 Hayaku returns with the blade, three years later. : 43 Death of Kakita : 42 Hayaku enters the Shadowlands, searching for his sister. (WotCrane says he is just a "child") : 42 Day of Thunder. Death of Konishiko. : 42 Death of Yasurugi. : 28 (42-14) Birth of Hayaku : 27 Birth of Shimizu : 26 Birth of Nio : 25 Birth of Yasurugi and Konishiko. : 23 or 24 Wedding of Kakita and Doji. : 23 Emerald Championship. : 4 (23-19) birth of Kakita :Obviously there is leeway with the births by a year, depending on when the wedding was had... :What do you think? Any support for your theory that the wedding was late in the year? --Majushi 15:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Late in c.23? In my last post I stated that I believed the wedding was held in early c.24, the absolute latest the wedding could have been would be the 5 month of c.24 and that would be assuming the tournament was held in in the winter of c.23. Which brings me back to the wedding being held in early c.24. Macilnar 12:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. My brain mistyped that. I meant to ask if you had any evidence to support when in 23 the Championship was held. I've found nothing to support it being early or late in the year... --Majushi 08:11, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The only evidence I have is the following train of thought: 1) Travel in the winter is very impractical in Rokugan which means the likely would hold it in the spring, summer or fall 2) Even if it took place as soon as spring began, it would take time for all the participants to arrive 3) In the spring the members of court are busy getting all of the treaties and agreements made during Winter Courts finalized 4) In autumn everyone is busy with taxes and returning to their own land to prepare for the winter These 4 points lead me to believe that the tournament was held at the tail end of summer or the first month of autumn. This would mean that Kakita spent the autumn and winter searching for the answers to the three challenges and returned the following spring with the answers. Macilnar 12:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Bear in mind that Otosan Uchi has only just been completed. And the Empire is only a fledgling concept (20yrs young or so). I doubt Winter Courts were anything near as busy then as they are now. Now we have multiple Winter Courts... I would surmise that: : Otosan Uchi was completed in the spring of 23. (reasoning. It must have been pretty close to being finished to weather a winter. Thus finishing touches in the spring...) : Tournament is held Kakita wins and promptly decides he should woo Doji. (I mean who wouldn't? The woman's a babe...) : Kakita spends six months contemplating his failure, before Yasuki tells him what to do. (lesson? get old people to think for you...) : Kakita and Doji were wed in late autumn. : They spent winter cosied up in Doji's lands (Or Otosan Uchi for that matter). (no, that's not a metaphor for her huge tracts of land...) : Late 24 Yasurugi and Konishiko are born. : 25-28 Nio, Shimizu and Hayaku are born. (boy. those two really were getting it on alot... Or Kakita is one virile guy...) : Thoughts? --Majushi 13:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds right (and nice Monty Python reference), also I have to agree with that last part, there are so many puns that could be made regarding that and Kakita's style... but lets leave it at that. So yes Late c.24 sounds good. Macilnar 13:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Well. That leaves us a small issue. The remaining three children were born in a 4 year span... How do we narrow them down in that period? Any sources that could help? --Majushi 14:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well since Yasurugi‎ and Konishiko were born in late c.24 and the latest Hayaku could have been born was early c.28. The earliest Nio could have been born would be the autumn of c.25 but it is more likely that he was born in the winter of c.25. (the latest he could have been born is spring c.26) If Nio was born in late c.25 then the earliest Shimizu could have been born would be late autumn of c.26. This would mean the earliest Hayaku could have been born would be early autumn of c.27. To sum up: (earliest ~ latest) Nio: autumn c.25 ~ spring c.26 Shimizu: autumn c.26 ~ winter c.26 Hayaku: autumn c.27 ~ spring c.28 It is safe to say that Shimizu was born in c.26 and in all likely hood Nio was born in the winter of c.25. As for Hayaku I'm not sure. Macilnar 15:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :So, we're thinking 25, 26 and 28 for the three remaining brothers? --Majushi 16:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds good to me. Macilnar 12:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC)